


那个人的五次来信，以及一次哈迪斯回信了

by Oracion



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Ambiguous Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oracion/pseuds/Oracion
Summary: 恋人节甜饼，晚了一天也要强行恋人节！
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 30





	那个人的五次来信，以及一次哈迪斯回信了

**Author's Note:**

> 十四席=那个人=光，无性别无特征，随意带入。
> 
> OOC，特别最后一章极度OOC！一如既往满口胡诌设定，慎。
> 
> 越有正事摸鱼力越强，摸完这篇就不摸了.jpg

01

信被夹在哈迪斯的课本里，写信人的笔迹拙劣而稚嫩。

『亲爱的哈迪斯，

我要向你坦白。

你的《创造魔法入门》，是我偷走的。

说偷不合适，我本打算很快还给你的，而且这件事你也有责任。最近你总在看那本书，都不愿听我讲话。我希望你能把注意力分给我一些，才拿走它的。

但我恐怕无法将它归还了。书中写的案例很有趣，难怪你那么喜欢，我也忍不住尝试了一下。你还记得第三章讲到，可以使用火元素创造一个使魔，养在壁炉里它便会在早晚寒冷的时候燃烧，出门也可以藏在袍子下面保暖。

你身上总是很凉，所以我想造一个送给你。可它不受控制，在我试图抓它时，它爆炸了。我的卧室被炸掉一半，不幸那本书也被牵连了。

我已经向图书管理员女士说明情况，你不用担心还书的事。接下去几天，放学后我要去图书馆整理书架，不能和你跟希斯拉德一起回家了。

我不知该怎么向你道歉才好。

管理员女士让我写这封信，她说有些事情写下来比说出口更容易。确实，我一定没法当面告诉你这件事，怕你会把我像书一样烧掉。

我很抱歉，并愿意为我的过错作出任何补偿，希望你能原谅我。如果不能，也请你不要生太久的气而不理我，那样我会很难过的。

写完后心里舒服多了，趁这个机会一道向你坦白。

你抽屉里的蛋糕是我吃的，它看起来实在太美味了。

请求原谅的，

大罪人』

始作俑者正强装镇定地看书，忽然书本上浮现出字迹。

『致偷书贼，

我没有生气，能否请你停止鸵鸟行为？希斯拉德说他很想念你的午餐，我相信你不至于中午都去整理书架了。但在校医确定你没有在爆炸中受伤前，我不会接受道歉。

如果你没地方住，可以来我家，这样我也不会觉得冷。放学后在图书馆等你，我要复习生物，下周考试，你多半忘记了。

蛋糕是希斯拉德的，祝好运。』

那人哀嚎一声，不知为了考试还是蛋糕，缩着脖子接受老师的批评后，回头向哈迪斯扮了个鬼脸。

02

房间铺满了的花朵，从窗台一路蔓延到睡床。

一封信从门缝滑入房间。

『亲爱的哈迪斯，

我要向你道歉。

这让我想起给你写的第一封信也是道歉信，我似乎总给你添麻烦。

明天，或者之后几天，你会遇到一些怪事，比如邻居、同学、老师、甚至陌生人来敲你家的门，询问你是否愿意和他们接吻。这不是什么新的节日，也不是恶作剧，归根结底都是我的错，请不要过于责备他们，他们都是乐于助人的善良市民。

事情是这样的。

我从希斯拉德那里听说你得了「花吐症」的事，不要怪他，是我逼问的。老师只说你病了，没人知道是什么病。我好担心，怕是什么重症让你卧病在床半个月，除了希斯拉德谁都不见。

一开始我不理解，人怎么能吐出花来呢？你又不是吃花的妖精。于是我去图书馆调查，书上说「花吐症」是创造魔法的副作用之一，花是无法传达的强烈思念被具现化的产物。这就解释得通了，毕竟哈迪斯的魔法厉害到你自己没法控制。

只要找到哈迪斯暗恋的人，让她/他/它吻你一下就可以治好啦！如果你愿意告诉我们对象是谁就容易多了，但希斯拉德猜你病死都不会说，或许你自己也没有头绪。我让他偷偷带了一些你吐出的花——花通常和患者思念的对象有关。

我没想到，你竟然那么博爱！过往的病例，患者只会吐出一种花，而你至少吐出了六种，还没算上哈尔马鲁特院长无法辨识的那些。

我实在没法把那些五颜六色品种各异的花联系到一个人身上，怎么会有人同时具有那么多特征与个性呢？你一定是喜欢上了许多不同的人。除了希斯拉德与我，你似乎没和谁深交过。

我只好四处寻找和你接触过的市民们，希望他们能给你一个吻。虽说是无礼的请求，为了治愈你的病，大部分市民都同意了，还有许多人建议我应该尝试一下。

所以趁你睡着时，我吻了你，不知道那是否也是你的初吻？希斯拉德给你下了昏睡咒，那也是我的主意，不要生他的气，谁让你无论如何都不让我进门呢。多半没什么用，毕竟你都不想见我，死马当活马医吧。

想必和那么多人接吻会让你很困扰，我为我的擅作主张道歉。但就算惹你生气，我也必须这样做，再拖下去你会有生命危险。

为了表达歉意，我把那些花朵风干做成了书签。虽然手艺不精，花本身放在一起还是很漂亮的，希望你喜欢。

祝早日康复，

你的暗恋对象之一』

和书签一起的还有一张纸片，是哈尔马鲁特院长工整的字迹，列出了花的品种。旁边潦草地批注着那人不知从哪里查来的花语。

『白杨花——无畏、勇气

琉璃苣——勇敢、坚强

报春花——初恋、希望、不悔

雏菊——清纯、深藏在心底的爱

山樱——热烈

杜鹃花——永远属于你、节制』

希斯拉德笑成一坨打颤的布丁，在哈迪斯把他赶出家门前一秒——传来了敲门声。

03

深夜，一封信凭空出现在哈迪斯的办公桌上。

月光下一团模糊的白色影子飘出窗外，如果他醒着，多半能看到「那个」的灵魂。

『亲爱的哈迪斯，（划去）

伟大的爱梅特塞尔克大人，

抱歉没能赶回来参加你的就职仪式！这边的事情有些棘手，不过就快结束了。

仔细想来每次写信都在向你道歉。

恭喜入职十四人委员会，这样一来我们就成同事了。从小你天赋过人，又是「冥界的宠儿」，成为「爱梅特塞尔克」是意料之中的事，但我还是很高兴。

自从做了十四席，我呆在亚马乌罗提的时间越来越少，并非对冒险生活不满，我非常享受我的工作。就像现在，我正枕着陆行鸟、在篝火边写下这封信。大草原的风景和亚马乌罗提天差地别，我从未见过如此璀璨的星空在头顶无尽延伸，一望无垠的宽广大地让我第一次切身体会到这颗星球是圆形的。这里的人不像我们那样有相通的语言和文化，他们以部落的形式聚集，部落间的信仰和习俗各不相同，实在非常有趣，可以的话我真想再多待一段时间，主席多半会驳回我的申请。

不当心说远了，要说有什么遗憾，那就是你不在我身边吧。以你的学识，恐怕能对他们的文化有更加深刻的理解，而我只会发出“好厉害”、“真有趣”这种无用的感叹。看着这片星空，我只觉得美丽，你在的话一定会给我指出各种星座。我热爱着这份工作，美中不足的是不能像小时候那样天天和你还有希斯拉德黏在一起。要是你们能一起来就好了，读到这里你肯定在说我“贪得无厌”吧。

我很想你。

不过一想到现在所见的璀璨星空，和你眼中的世界有几分相似，就觉得离你近了些，也不那么孤单了。

希斯拉德常说我的灵魂很独特，在你眼中是怎样的色彩呢？下次告诉我吧。

你入职后，至少不出差的时候能和你多相处一会儿。高兴归高兴，我还有些替你担心，当然不是质疑你的能力，是关于「爱梅特塞尔克」的职责。你应该比我更清楚，就当我多管闲事吧。

有幸和前任爱梅特塞尔克大人聊过几句，他是反对委员会推举你的。他说你个性太过较真，又重感情，怕这份责任感会压垮你。

还记得我的第一个任务吗？那个鬼屋凶灵，原本你只需趁我压制她时将之送回冥界，可你偏偏能听到她的话语——她对早夭孩子的执念。你很自责，我也一样。我知道你为她立了墓碑，还去寻找孩子转世的灵魂，偷偷给新生的他送去礼物。

说实话，我喜欢这样温柔的你。

你将会接触各种各样的死亡。不是每个来寻求「爱梅特塞尔克」结束自己漫长生命的市民都毫无遗憾，其中不乏抱持着巨大痛苦而无法活下去的，送走他们后你还要面对来自深爱他们的人的悲伤、甚至愤恨。除此之外，那些不应诞生的生命、错位的灵魂、饱受肉体折磨的精神，你要把他们送回该去的地方。

希望你不要全当自己的责任扛起来，那样会很辛苦的。

我、还有希斯拉德，我们一直都在。

想不到我也有对你说教的一天。就写到这里吧，不能让莫古力等太久。

[潦草的字迹]

突然想到一件事，当年你患「花吐症」那会儿，希斯拉德说你根本没让那些热心市民们进门。

我可以大胆猜想，是我的吻治好了你吗？

尽职尽责关心后辈的，

前辈』

收到信后哈迪斯离开了亚马乌罗提，没几天又风尘仆仆地回来了，闭口不谈去哪里做了什么。人们百思不得其解，伟大的爱梅特塞尔克大人怎么能把自己搞成那副狼狈样子，只有希斯拉德知道。

04

一张皱巴巴的信纸被丢弃在会议桌上。

这里已人去楼空。

『哈迪斯，

对不起，对不起，对不起。

自给你写的第一封道歉信那时起，我真是给你添了不少麻烦，不要担心，这真的是最后一次了。

抱歉那天和你吵架了。

你质问我“为什么总是和你作对”。哈迪斯，我不是要气你，我实在无法赞成这个残忍的方案。牺牲半数生命去换一个伟大的神？再用新生的生命去换回逝去的同胞？生命不是交换的筹码。你可以说我天真、理想主义，事实上主席已经那么说了。

这个星球上有那么多伟大的文明、智慧的种族，向他们寻求帮助，一定会找到更好的办法。我知道情况危急刻不容缓，但我们能自救这一次，下一次呢？每当想到这次是希斯拉德，下次或许就是你了，我都悲伤到无法自已。更何况，比起神，人类总是要靠自己的力量活下去的。

一不小心又和你辩论起来了，我不会为我的决定道歉。

我只是后悔那样和你告别，甚至没能再亲吻你一次。如果我更冷静些，也不至于不欢而散，尤其想到那多半是我们的最后一面，我就懊悔不已。

[字迹变得潦草]

是的，抱歉我不能遵守约定，回到你身边了。

无论计划成功与否，我都回不来了，对不起无法向你细说，所谓商业机密。

我们不在你身边，要照顾好自己。没有我拽着你离开办公室，也记得按时休息。没事多笑笑，我说过你笑起来很好看吗？没希斯拉德逗你开心，要学会自己找乐子。那些逝去的灵魂，累了就别去看，逃避可耻但有用嘛。和委员会的大家好好相处，除了希斯拉德跟我，你也没其他朋友了。记得好好活下去。

怎么听起来像老妈子？

快到冬天了，听说亚马乌罗提的供暖系统在灾难中被毁。你可以试试我以前提过的火元素使魔，就是烧了你书的那次。很好用，我终于造出不会自爆的了。

[零乱的字迹]

好冷。我想念冬天和你抱在一起睡觉，想念你的温度和气味，想念你的嘴唇，想念我们的情事。别说不知廉耻，我知道你也很享受的，你应该对自己的欲望更坦诚些。

想你。

想你，我好想你。

[更加零乱的字迹]

抱歉乱七八糟写了一堆，也不知莫古力能不能把信送到。

你知道吗？起初莫古力很怕

你，因为你能看

穿他的伪装。

后来他不再怕了，也会在你面前露出身形， 这是把你当作朋友的象征，恭喜哈迪斯有第三个朋友了，所以不要再说人家是长了翅膀的白猪，很失礼哦！

他说你读我的

信时总是笑得很温柔，没能亲眼

看看真是太遗憾了。

[模糊到无法辨认]

哈▇斯，我▇▇——』

上空缠斗的两股力量——佐迪亚克，以及被他们称为海德林的新神明。那是超越人智的战争，世界正在分崩离析。

拉哈布雷亚打开了通往时空狭缝的通路，临阵脱逃的行为让他很不是滋味，但只有活下去……他们必须活下去。

哈迪斯看着远方的天空出神。

“那家伙，被骗了……”

“无论召唤海德林是不是十四席的本意，现在都不重要了。快走吧，爱梅特塞尔克。”

他对同伴的催促置若罔闻，只是紧握双拳，手甲嵌入皮肉，喃喃自语着：“那封信，我早该察觉的……精神状态不对……那个傻子……”

被同伴们拽进时空狭缝前，哈迪斯所见的最后一幕。

他最钟爱的灵魂——他无法形容用语言形容那是怎样美丽的色彩，和世界一同碎裂飞散。

那是哈迪斯见过最美的流星。

05

『亲爱的（划去）爱梅特塞尔克，

我要向你道歉。

你一定会说“道歉有用的话要警察干嘛”，确实。对被自己杀死的对象，一句“对不起”实在没什么分量。

最近我渐渐想起一些事了，虽然晚了一步，我不管做什么事总是慢半拍。抱歉没能早点想起来，否则你也不会孤独到给自己造那么大一个幻影都市，你在没朋友还怕寂寞这点上过多少年都不会变。

啊，不过我不会为那场决战道歉，各有各的立场和信念，你懂我的。

今天是恋人节。

今年我实在感觉和那股轻飘飘粉嫩嫩的气氛合不来，便逃到第一世界，没想到这个节日也传到了第一世界，水晶都和游末邦到处都是散发着酸臭的情侣，我只能逃到黑风海避一避。

然后收到了希斯拉德的礼物。

不要误会，不是他本人给我本人的礼物，是你造的幻影。

他替你转交给十四席的，作为那个人的转世？（划去）灵魂继承者，我厚颜无耻地代收了。

爱梅特塞尔克，你是怎么做到一个戒指拖了几万年都没送出去的？

而且这个戒指，雕金匠行会最菜的菜鸟都做得比你好。

你应该让我来做的，肯定比你的好看一万两千倍。不对，那时我还没出生，也不对，是灵魂已经出生了但……哎真麻烦。

我没在戒指上感知到创造魔法，是你手制的吗？了不起。

我擅自戴上了，你不要生气，我想十四席会喜欢的。

最近我开始分不清那个人和自己了，我不知道怎么处理和记忆一起回来的情感，十四席是爱你的，我大概也是。但我不清楚这是作为和你相处了短短数十天的光之战士，还是那个人的思念。

不管怎么说，你已经不在了，所以今年恋人节依然是一个人。

惨。

我，惨。

说起来，我们曾经是未婚同居？

母胎单身的，

光之战士』

英雄独自抱着酒瓶在曾属于两人的房间睡去。

一张纸片飘落。

无人知晓。

Extra

『致戴上订婚戒指还自称单身的蠢货，

自说自话跑到别人房间撒酒疯，这么多年你也没什么长进。

戒指是手制的，用创造魔法的话我能造出比你这个半吊子好看一万两千倍的戒指。别不服气，我只在陈述事实。

本想你一回来就求婚的。

那时我刚上任，你也很忙，一来二去耽搁了。绝对不是害羞，也不是怕你拒绝，不要听希斯拉德胡说。

向求婚对象赠送自己制作的戒指，这是外来的传统。记得那时我们四处游历，你说这很浪漫，一直念念不忘。

草原的星空，确实像我看到的天空。亚马乌罗提之外也存在如此壮观的景色，让我着实吃惊。

你说想看看我眼中的世界，你看到了。

趁着制作戒指，我也去体验了你所见的世界。我认为在成为伴侣前，互相理解和认同是必须的。

收到那封信后我脱去长袍面具，离开亚马乌罗提，像外面的人那样用双脚踏过土地，用双手凿开岩石，请教工匠，一锤一锤打造了这枚戒指。

虽然结果不尽人意，但我多少理解了你的话——重要的是过程。

创造魔法让我们忽视了事物诞生的过程，当然我并不是在否定它，我依然认为亚马乌罗提和我们的创造魔法是最伟大的。

无数次锤炼，无数次失败，在这个漫长的过程中我回想起许多，包括从小你做的蠢事，以及我竟然喜欢上你这蠢货的事。

我想这便是传统的由来。

我也多少理解了你成天在外鬼混不肯回来的原因。他们的世界——你们的世界，和亚马乌罗提相比自然是简陋滞后的，但同时也很新奇、很有趣、工匠师父很热心善良。

理解不代表认同，我至今无法赞同你最后的选择。

扯远了。

本来收下戒指你就是我的伴侣了。可是你竟然把未婚夫一斧头送回冥界，世风日下。亚马乌罗提每个市民同时只能有一名伴侣，我不管你现在这残次品的出身。不过我死了也没办法，往后你爱跟谁过跟谁过，愿意作为谁活下去就做谁，戒指也随你处理。

只是记住，不要再傻不啦叽被人骗，你那群同伙看起来不会背叛，但对其他人还是多动动脑子。我知道你的脑子不太好使，努力下，你一向是努力家。

可惜了希斯拉德想的婚礼方案，最后一个都没用上，他也挺闲的。

如果你好奇我怎么写下这封信。

你那泛滥的好奇心总给我带来麻烦，所以我先说明。

我可是爱梅特塞尔克，我说行那便是行了。

以及，不是未婚同居，是你私闯民宅。

节日快乐，大英雄。』

“不写落款的坏习惯还是改不掉，你的文学老师在哭哦，哈迪斯。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试书信体，不是很成功的亚子，没办法区分十四席和爱梅不同时期的语气。
> 
> 最后关于十四席精神崩坏，是我的胡诌，大意是召唤海德林（或者以这种形式召唤）踹碎世界不是光呆的本意，被同伴背刺了。脑洞来源于十四席反对召唤佐迪亚克又反手召了海德林自相矛盾的举动，以及爱梅执着于光呆会被背叛，希斯拉德说“愿你这次有个好的结局”（言下之意上辈子惨死？）……等官方打脸。


End file.
